


Theme Song

by Ltleflrt



Series: Hope in the Aftermath [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluffy, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few hours after "Dance Lessons".  Shepard is starting to enjoy Kaidan's strange taste in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing ME3 and Blue Oyster Cult's "Don't Fear the Reaper" started playing on my husband's computer. I had to pause my game and write this immediately. I'm a dork.

Numbers were cold, logical facts -slashes on a chart- but they could be the most depressing thing in the Galaxy.  Shepard sighed and resisted the urge to throw the datapad he was holding across the cabin.  Kaidan was asleep in his bed, and Shepard would be damned if at least one of them didn’t get some rest.

 So he set the datapad down gently on his desk on top of an ever growing pile.  Leaning back in the chair he propped his feet up next to them and ran his hands roughly over his face and up over his head.  Lacing his fingers behind his neck, he attempted to relax and empty his mind.  Gazing through the ship models at the sleeping Major helped, and he felt his frustration ratchet down a notch. 

 A smile lifted one corner of his mouth as he remembered the activities that had worn them both out enough to sleep.  It still amazed him that Kaidan had asked for more than friendship.  Shepard had harbored feelings for him for years –and he was going to go ahead and count the two that he spent dead- but he’d always assumed the other man would stick with protocol, so he’d never done anything more than light flirting.

 And go to bed alone with elaborate fantasies and the company of his own hand, but Kaidan didn’t need to know that yet.

 Quiet music filled the room.  They had left it playing after their “dance lessons”, and Shepard focused on it.  He liked the idea that Kaidan’s playlist was mostly old classics.  He knew the man had depth, but it just seemed like an interesting personality quirk that Shepard would probably never have discovered if their relationship had stayed purely professional. 

 A new song started, and Shepard’s attention was caught by the lyrics.

 

  _All our times have come_

_Here but now they’re gone_

_Seasons don’t fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_

_We can be like they are_

_Come on baby_

_Don’t fear the Reaper_

_Baby take my hand_

_Don’t fear the Reaper_

_We’ll be able to fly_

_Don’t fear the Reaper_

_Baby I’m your man…_

Shepard’s half-smile grew into a full blown grin as the song played.  He sat up and typed a command into his omni-tool to look it up. It was only the work of moments to copy the file from Kaidan’s playlist.  He chuckled and hit the command to repeat the song once it ended.

“What’s so funny?”

Shepard glanced up at Kaidan’s husky just-woke-up voice.  “Do you realize what this song is about?”

 Kaidan sat up, letting the sheet fall around his thighs, and making Shepard lick his lips appreciatively.  He tilted his head and listened to the lyrics for a moment before a grin also spread across his face.  “Oh yeah,” he rasped.  “Blue Oyster Cult.  Don’t fear the reaper.”  His brown eyes twinkled as they met Shepard’s.  “Rather appropriate message these days.”

 “I’m claiming it as my theme song,” Shepard replied.

 One dark brow went up above those eyes that Shepard adored so much.  “Theme song, huh?”

 Shepard stood and started towards the bed.  He hadn’t bothered dressing when he’d gotten up after being unable to sleep, and Kaidan’s gaze swept over him in appreciation.  He grinned at his new lover and crawled onto the bed, straddling Kaidan’s thighs over the sheet.  “You don’t think I should have one?” he asked teasingly.

 Kaidan’s attention dropped to Shepard’s mouth, and his voice dropped an octave when he spoke.  “Oh, I don’t know, it’s not a bad idea,” he answered slowly.  “But you don’t think you need something more… epic?”

 “Epic?” Shepard asked as he leaned forward into Kaidan’s space. 

 The Major’s rusty chuckle filled the small space between them.  “Yeah, you know… something with a full orchestra and synth section.  The kind of music that makes your heart pound, and gives you goosebumps.”

 Shepard inched forward until his mouth hovered over Kaidan’s.  “Do you really think that’s the kind of theme music I need?” he murmured.

 “Well that’s the reaction you get out of me,” Kaidan whispered back.  “But if you’re going to save the galaxy, I guess that gives you the right to pick your own song.”

 “Damn right,” Shepard replied as he pushed Kaidan down to test out the heart-pounding and goosebump theory.


End file.
